User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Doc's Ideas: Doctor Plague Boss Fight
And now, ladies and gentlemen, another one of my boss fights! This one features the main character of the original fanfiction on this wiki: Doctor Plague. Or Jack. Whatever you want to call him. Let's get into the fight now shall we? Pre-Fight Location Doctor Plague can be fought in Upper Cathedral Ward, in the room where the Scourge Beasts knock down the chandelier. He will only appear if you kill either Amelia however. You can tell when he's in his location when all of the enemies outside of the building are dead. Music The music that plays during Plague's boss battle is Aldia, Scholar of the First Sin from the soundtrack of Dark Souls 2. Cutscene When the player enters, they look around and are slashed by Plague's Church Pick and they fall into his arena. He jumps down after them and says, "I know I cannot beat you. I am not strong like James or Harold, nor am I as experienced as Helsing. But I know that I can try to avenge my love." He will then slash his sword in front of him and plunge the arena into near darkness. First Phase Doctor Plague fights much like an experienced PvP fighter, but he does make mistakes. He will constantly give you windows to parry him and has pretty generous stagger time. He will however, parry you flawlessly if given the chance. As he is fought in darkness, he cannot be locked onto until he is close to the player, meaning close-combat isn't advised. He will throw Numbing Mists as well as Molotovs. He will also make use of Blue Elixir, futhering the player's trouble with seeing him. He doesn't have a giant health bar however, and has about as much health as teh Cleric Beast. He is extremely weak to Fire, as well as Bolt. He is strong against Arcane and immune to Poison of either type. He will constantly attack the player and will drain his whole stamina bar in the process. The player should take full advantage of this. When he reaches 33% health, he will go into phase 2. Second Phase Doctor Plague will start his second phase off by transforming his Church Pick. He will also buff it with either Fire Paper, Bolt Paper, or the Empty Phantasm Shell, depending on what the player is weakest to. He will fight more like Gehrman now, and he cannot be parried. But he can be backstabbed. He will become resistant to Bolt as well. When he reaches 10% health, he will intitiate his final phase. Third Phase When he reaches phase three, he will become extremely resistant to everything but Blunt damage. Other than that, he will remain the same. Defeat When he reaches 0% health, he will kneel over and say, "Why? Amelia, why can't I do anything right?" He will then die and the words "PREY SLAUGHTERED" will appear. He will drop the Plague Hunter Badge, which will allow players to purchase the Plague Hunter Set. Category:Blog posts